User talk:Darkheart3
03:22, December 7, 2011 (UTC)|normal=Welcome to my talk page. This is for chatting about anything you like really. Whether it be about daily life, other video game series, or the wiki itself. As long as you follow some rules. #1. No bullying, cussing, or anything of the sorts. #2. When leaving a message leave a new section using SECTION TITLE HERE , or edit a recent section. #3. No more rules. Have a great day! }} May I eat you now? 23:43, March 7, 2012 (UTC)}} ^^ 05:41, March 21, 2012 (UTC)|happy=Yeah that would be great!!!! ^^ }} Multi-Talk Templates 20:59, April 4, 2012 (UTC)|text=Do you happen to know how to put multiple talk templates on a single template page, and how to use each of them at will? so i'm not just stuck with this one?}} Terminus!! Cor Also, surnames are not really needed. And since you'll notice, I did took a few liberties in the design...-- 08:07, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Me again!! RP Character I finished the coloring on your character, hope ya like! http://img151.imageshack.us/img151/3200/darkheart3char.png 03:47, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Template Of course, it's no problem! Go ahead and use it. ^^ I probably wouldn't have cared if you hadn't even asked, just for future reference. :P 12:28, May 17, 2012 (UTC) PA 23:19, July 1, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=It's starting ....oooooiii let's go!.... Name a Disney character who's always goofying about..but is really smart in the kingdom hearts series...huh?...hucka!}} 01:32, July 2, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=First one CORRECT!!!!...now..... A babysitter Heartless Chomp, Fireball and swipe for the trio}} 01:43, July 2, 2012 (UTC)|hint=Of course!...hint is that this Heartless boss was created in Halloween Town..for the "trick trio"}} 01:51, July 2, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now.... Tsundere riddle URUSAI Name BAKA BAKA BAKA 4 BAKA BAKA INU!!! Heartless URUSAI!! Gummi's URUSAI in BAKA BAKA KH2 URUSAI!!!!!!!!!!}} 02:03, July 2, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now.... バルボッサ Who is this person?}} 02:12, July 2, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... Name 2 animes in which LA has watched in which it has a rating of EXACTLY 9}} 02:23, July 2, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now.... A Keyblade Ventus' I've found my memories again.....eh?..Vanitas???}} 02:36, July 2, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now.... green, spikes, spins, heartless}} 02:45, July 2, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... List me 2 keyblades in which King Mickey has used?}} 07:18, July 4, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=correct now... A world Umm...your eaten A WHALE!?!?!?!?!?..}} 07:24, July 4, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... マッドドッグ what is this?}} 07:30, July 4, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Close enough.... Name LA's DLC MAIN THEME}} 07:33, July 4, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now.... Choose... Picture or List?}} 07:40, July 4, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=List me...... 4 Keyblade wielders FROM the light side only...}} 07:43, July 4, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... A character A birdy Liar's mouth..but becomes good....blue and red}} 07:46, July 4, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... Name LA's favourite Japanese voice actor (seiyuu)}} 07:57, July 4, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=It's around there somewhere.....}} 23:26, July 4, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... A juggler A Heartless WOnderland?}} 03:22, July 5, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... Xemnas' Ace... A Big Dragon? A Shapeshifting one at that and it gets an UPGRADE!?!?}} 05:22, July 5, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now.... jcdhcusdbhucnsjkcvbuvbduvbdujvbdjvbdhvbdfhvbgfhdskairsiksjnsjs}} 06:11, July 5, 2012 (UTC)|hint=Umm....check whether there are any KH terms..if not then well tis false no?}} 06:16, July 5, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now.... ヴェントゥス Who is this?}} Imaging GET INTO TEH CHOPPER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Go ahead! OPERATION A GO-GO!!!! 21:53, July 4, 2012 (UTC)